1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conference systems exist that enable participants of a conference (or a meeting) to share conference materials and conference information (e.g., the date and time when a conference is held). Also, there exist conference systems that can limit access to conference materials and conference information.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-20826 discloses an electronic conference server that can control access to electronic data used in an electronic conference based on access rights of participants. In this electronic conference server, a folder is created for each participant of an electronic conference such that only the participant can access the folder, and electronic data corresponding to an access right of the participant is copied into the folder.
Here, there exists a conference system where access to a list of identifiers of conference materials and conference information is limited by accounts, and a conference system where access to a list of identifiers of conference materials and conference information is not limited. For example, a user selects one of these conference systems depending on the contents of conference materials and conference information.